Sunyshore Gym
The Sunyshore Gym (Japanese: ナギサジム Nagisa Gym) is the official Gym of Sunyshore City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Volkner. s who defeat him receive the . In the games The Sunyshore Gym is a three room Gym. Volkner is said to have designed it out of boredom. The main floor is made up of gigantic gears and clockwork suspending platforms operated by buttons. To get through, Trainers need to rotate the platforms in a correct order to create a path. To follow the path however, the player has to battle various Trainers in the Gym. The Gym has exposed dynamos that use up a large amount of electrical power, prompting the city to renovate the pathways into solar energy collectors. Appearance Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Volkner.png |prize= 5880 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=DP |location=Sunyshore Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Volkner.png |prize= 6000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Pt |location=Sunyshore Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Items }} In the anime The Sunyshore Gym debuted in Flint Sparks the Fire!, where and arrived there to find a machine offering a free Gym Badge without a battle. Frustrated about this, Ash tried to break into the Gym, but the machine ended up picking him up. However, came to the rescue and freed Ash. Afterwards, they went to find Volkner in the Sunyshore Tower, learning that he was not willing to continue his role as a Gym Leader anymore. However, after seeing Flint and Ash battle, he regained his enthusiasm and decided to battle Ash. In The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!, Ash started a Gym battle with Volkner, but the match was suspended due to power outage caused by . The Gym, along with the tower, were seriously damaged by the following events, and Volkner promised to contact Ash when the Gym was rebuilt. Later, in The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!, Ash returned to the Sunyshore Gym to have a rematch with Volkner. After the battle, which ended in Ash's victory, Volkner awarded him with the Beacon Badge and promised to cheer him on in the Sinnoh League. Pokémon used in Gym is Volkner's very first Pokémon. He first appeared in Flint Sparks the Fire!, where he reunited with , and in the next episode. Raichu has been shown to be most of the time. Volkner first received his Raichu as a when he was young. He battled with Flint's Chimchar and lost. However, in their rematch, he defeated with . Since then, Flint and Volkner became friends and rivals. Later, Pikachu was battling the Proprietor's , when the latter he was a Pokémon poacher at the time. Houndoom dealt some damage to Chimchar and Pikachu, but Chimchar wasn't able to continue, leaving Pikachu to do it on his own. Volkner was very determined to battle the Proprietor. After a long battle, the Proprietor was defeated and became friends with Volkner and Flint. Pikachu evolved into a Raichu sometime when Volkner was growing up and took the job as becoming the Gym Leader. Raichu was very strong as he defeated several Pokémon such as a Trainer's and over time. However, Volkner did not select Raichu in both of his matches against . Raichu briefly appeared alongside Volkner during the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Raichu's known moves are , , , and .}} appeared for the first time in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!, where he d Ash's Grotle during 's Gym challenge. However, the battle was called off due to Team Rocket terrorizing the city. During the rematch, Luxray first battled with , and won after taking hits from several s. Ash next used , which got badly injured during the battle. Due to this, its Ability got activated. However, this time Infernape was able to control its Ability, and with the powers gained through it, the Flame Pokémon quickly defeated Luxray, serving the final blow with a devastating , earning Ash the . It was seen in a flashback in League Unleashed!. Luxray's known moves are , , , , , and .}} was the first Pokémon which Volkner used during his rematch against Ash. Ash first used , but it was easily defeated. Next Ash chose to use Pikachu. With his , Pikachu triggered Electivire's Ability, making it an even harder target to hit. However, when one of Electivire's punches connected with Pikachu, the Thunderbolt Pokémon was by Pikachu's . After this, Pikachu was able to finish Electivire with a well-aimed Iron Tail. Electivire's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} was the second Pokémon used by Volkner during his and Ash's rematch. Ash chose to use his Infernape, which soon defeated the Lightning Pokémon with a . Jolteon's known moves are and .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Sunyshore Gym appeared in Encountering Elekid, where the manager of the Valley Windworks had arrived to investigate the source of the blackout that was bothering Sunyshore City. He quickly tracked the source of the problem down to the Sunyshore Gym, where Volkner, having become bored of the lack of good challengers, had spent his time renovating the Gym, causing its new systems to drain all the power in the city. The power plant manager was furious at Volkner for his selfish behavior, but his rant was interrupted by a phone call from Byron, asking Volkner to come help , Maylene, and Candice train at the Spring Path after their defeat by Jupiter of Team Galactic at Lake Acuity. In the TCG The following is a list of cards named Sunyshore City Gym. |type=Stadium|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=94/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=082/090}} Category:Gyms Category:Sinnoh Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Sonnewik es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Marina fr:Arène de Rivamar it:Palestra di Arenipoli ja:ナギサジム zh:濱海道館